Mood Ring
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: just a normal one-shot about Wally and Kuki. I pretty much suck at summaries. Remember Green means Happy, Purple means romantic, light blue means relaxed, blue means sad, red means anger,and black means stressed.


Hi I am bored and decided to write this one-shot about Wally and Kuki. This is my first story so please no flames! If you like it I will write more.

J*Mood Ring * J

It was just a ordinary, summer day at the sector v tree house. They all weren't up to going to the beach after already going most of the week, of course having to drag Nigel there every time.

So Nigel (Numbuh 1) was searching and searching for a mission to do anywhere, Hoagie (Numbuh 2) was working on a new weapon to use against the DCFDTL, Kuki (Numbuh 3) was out somewhere, Wally (Numbuh 4) was in the living room being loud and noisy playing his new videogame, and Abby (Numbuh 5) was in her room listening to music and reading a magazine, Wally being too annoying to stand at the moment.

Wally was fighting a boss when Kuki burst through the door, squealing with happiness. She spotted Wally on the couch and skipped over to him, still filled to the brim with joy. Unfortunately, being so cheerful, she was oblivious to the fact that she stood right in front of the TV.

'' Hi Numbuh 4! Guess what I got today?'' she practically screamed in his face.

Wally grunted in return, too obsessed with his videogame to pay attention. He was trying to look around Kuki. Kuki waited a few seconds before she pouted at him.

''Your not guessing.'' she said to him simply but with a sad tone.

Wally stayed silent, not paying attention anything, but the videogame. Kuki's pout became bigger and she huffed at him. Kuki still standing in the way and Wally trying to see around her, he eventually lost his game and lost his temper.

''Kuki! What the crud do you think you are doing! Standing in front of the TV like that…'' But Wally didn't get to finish his sentence before Kuki snapped back at him.

''Well sorry! All I wanted you to do was guess what I got at the store today!''

Wally was going to snap back until he just dropped and rolled his eyes a his Japanese crush.

''Fine, what did you get at the store today?'' Wally asked lazily, sitting back down on the couch. The response made Kuki's smile come back and made her giggle, that giggle Wally loved so much. Which brought a small smile to his face, but he hid it before she saw it.

''No silly! Guess!'' she said cheerfully

''a rainbow dorkie?'' Wally asked pretend gagging. That made a fire come up in her eyes, as well as her hair turning into it.

''ITS RAINBOW MONKEY!'' she yelled in his face before, going back to normal and saying simply and cheerful again ''Nope! Guess again!''

''clothes?'' Wally guessed again

''kind of'' she said her head tipping to the side slightly.

''then what?'' Wally asked bored with the game.

''I got a mood ring!'' Kuki said excitedly, showing the ring on her index finger to him. The ring was shining a nice shade of green.

''what does the green mean?'' Wally asked curiously

Kuki face went into a thoughtful expression until she shrugged and pulled out a little piece of paper from her green sweater's pocket.

''um….Green means Happy.'' Kuki said simply.

Wally nodded his head before starting up his game again from the last checkpoint. Kuki sat down beside him with a smile on her face, before she asked him a question a few minutes later.

''Wally?'' Kuki asked still smiling a big smile.

''what?'' Wally asked pausing his game so he didn't lose again and turning to her.

''Can I see what your mood is?'' she asked taking off the ring before holding it out to him. Wally just stared at the ring, until he started laughing. Kuki had a confused look on her face.

A minute later he calmed down and said to her before getting ready to play again, ''like I would wear a cruddy ring.''

Kuki pouted again while whining to him ''Why not?''

Wally, thumb on the pause button, turned to her again and said'' Cause it is a stupid, cruddy, girly ring.''

Wally started playing his game again, but he didn't get to play very long till, he heard a sniffle. He paused his game again and looked at Kuki. Her head was down and by the look of it there were tears coming down her face.

Wally rolled his eyes again and finally reluctantly agreed, '' Fine''.

Kuki instantly cheered up and squealed in happiness and excitement once again. She took his hand, not noticing the blush that came on his face, and put it on his index finger. She waited, watching the colors change until the ring landed on one color.

She had a confused look and she got out the little paper again,, she looked at it weird till she shrugged it off and took the ring back. Putting it back on her own finger again.

Wally waited for her to tell him, and still after 5 minutes she hadn't told him. So he questioned her about it.

''Well?'' asked her impatiently

''well what?'' she asked turning to him

''what's my mood?'' he asked her looking at her weirdly.

''oh I think it's messed up, it said your mood was romantic. Weird'' Kuki said just shrugging it off again, ''Well thanks for letting me see what your mood is Wally. I'm going to see what Abby's mood is. Bye!'' Kuki said before skipping out of the room and down the hall towards Numbuh Five's room.

Wally was just sitting on the couch shocked at what his mood is. The shock finally wore off after a few minutes and he grabbed his controller and started playing again.

Though he was really focused on the game he couldn't help but keep thinking about what just happened. He couldn't but smile and think the only thought he had about it, '' wow is Kuki really that oblivious sometimes?''

So how was it? Love it? Hate it? I know I said no flames but just tell me if I did anything wrong. So Please Review! Also it was either

1. Is Kuki really that oblivious sometimes?

Or

2. Is my crush on Kuki really that obvious?

Tell me which one was better! Remember Review this story! Push the button below please! :P :D


End file.
